


The Prince and The Pilot

by HoneyBee95



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Jedi Knights, Knight Kylo Ren, Knight Rey, Lost prince, M/M, Pilot Poe, Prince Finn, Space Prince Finn, Stormpilot, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time, In a distant Galaxy, there was a Stolen Prince, who met and fell in love with a Daring Pilot...<br/>A Stormpilot Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Fairy Tale, so here it is =^^= I hope you enjoy it!

Once upon a time, in a distant galaxy, there was a young Prince.

The youth knew not of his special heritage, but

Was instead raised as a simple soldier,

Under the command

Of the nefarious Black Knight.  

 

The young man spent many years amongst the faceless soldiers,

Eating, sleeping and training to

Live, fight and die for their Black Knight.

 

But he was alone.

Despite his natural talent and prowess on the battlefield,

His peers despised him.

Loathing all that made him unique.

 

Nonetheless,

the hardships The Prince faced

was nothing in comparison to dreams he held.

Of the many worlds littered like jewels in the vast galaxy,

Gazing up at the countless worlds,

Longing for escape.

 

One day, unbeknownst to his comrades,

The Prince noticed something strange fall

From the sky.

 

Down, Down, Down it fell.

A tail of black smoke and flame

Following in its wake,

Until it crashed deep in the wood.

 

The Prince, curious to know what had happened,

Journeyed on privately

 towards the crash site.

Excited by the prospect of an adventure.

 

Beneath the fire and brimstone that lay in its wake,

The Prince found

A Pilot.

 

The Pilot was from the kingdom The Prince had been stolen from,

 And had accidently crashed down in enemy airspace.

 He was in search for, The Legendary

White Knight.

 

Legend had it, that The White Knight would find

The Missing Prince,

And restore balance to the

Galaxy.

 

The Prince, feeling pity for the injured pilot,

Decided not to tell his superior of this discovery,

Opting, instead,

To tend the wounds of the frightened aviator.

 

The Pilot – who was named Poe Dameron – knew not of a faceless

Soldier capable of compassion.

And was amazed by The Prince’s

Tender ways.

 

_“What is your name?”_

_“I don’t have one”_

_“May I give you one?”_

_“Of course”_

_“Finn. I think I’ll call you Finn.”_

 

For the rest of the evening, The Prince and The Pilot

Stayed together.

A friendship blossoming from their strange encounter.

 

The time soon came for The Prince to leave,

But the Pilot could not move.

Too weak and ill to continue on

With his journey.

 

So The Fair Prince,

Promised to take care of him.

Vowing to return once a week at evenfall,

To nurture his new ward.

 

And he kept his word.

 

As the weeks passed by,

The Prince and The Pilot would meet at evenfall,

To maintain the health and welfare of The Pilot Poe Dameron,

And to talk and listen to The Lonely Prince Finn.

 

In that time, Poe grew fond of his carer,

Excitedly awaiting the days for him to return to him once again.

The feeling gradually turning into love for the youth.

 

This feeling too, did Finn reciprocate,

But he was afraid to show it.

Love having being seen as a thing of weakness amongst his peers,

Instead, opting to silence his desires for the handsome man he had rescued.

 

But One Day, Finn failed to appear.

Days passed, and Poe did not see the youth

He was so smitten with.

Believing that, perhaps, Finn had forgotten

About him.

 

But Poe was selfish and resilient,

He wanted to see Finn and keep him to himself.

Growing tired of his pining for the youth,

He Eventually built enough strength to

Leave his safe space,

Off to find His Lost Love.

 

And when Poe approached The Palace,

The Faceless Soldiers where

Waiting.

 

The fight that ensued was effortless.

And Poe soon found himself at the mercy

Of The Black Knight.

 

The Black Knight

Kylo Ren,

Knew of Poe’s mission,

And believed he was there

To retrieve The Lost Prince.

 

The Black Knight locked

The Prince and The Pilot

Away.

Adamant that they would not escape,

Relieved somewhat, that

The White Knight

Had not been found.

 

But there was one who did not agree with his actions.

 

The Prince had helped A Scavenger

At a time of great need,

And knew it was her duty

To save the man who had been

So kind to her.

 

Sneaking into the Palace,

The Scavenger

(Who was called Rey)

Freed Poe and Finn

From their prisons.

 

But The Black Knight was waiting for them,

 

And when he saw The Scavenger,

He was struck with her ferocious beauty,

And her kind heart.

And with a jolt, realised

That _She_

Was The White Knight.

 

The Black Knight swore that he loved her,

For she was everything he was not,

And fought the two men immediately.

 

The Prince and Pilot were no match

for the mighty warrior,

And soon fell

At his feet.

 

The Knight attempted to seduce the girl

With promises of treasure and power unlike any other.

Declaring That a Lost Prince such as Finn,

 to be too low for her own

Worth.

 

But The White Knight, Rey,

Could not be fooled.

 

She defeated The Black Knight,

And helped her two new comrades

Escape.

 

The trio arrived back at

The Lost Prince’s Kingdom

Returning him to his

Birthright.

 

The Return of The Prince

And The Rise of The White Knight

Was met with great jubilation

All across the land.

The White Knight would rally supporters from far and wide to help

Defeat once and for all The Black Knight.

 

And The Prince and The Pilot,

Full of love for each other,

 where married.

 

The Prince’s dreams,

Finally coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! :)


End file.
